Missing Moments
by mackgirl
Summary: This is in response to my "Character" Challenge. 29 one shots each about a different character showing the little moments that are not written about in the books.
1. Night Leanne

**A/N This story is in response to my "Character" Challenge. To participate just check out my profile and send me a PM. I do not own HP or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Night – Leanne**

It was late at night, and Leanne was sitting in a chair in the Common Room unable to sleep. She sat, holding a letter in her hands and staring blankly at the fire. Every now and then she would glance down at the letter, but as of yet couldn't bring herself to read it incase it held bad news.

Two weeks ago, Leanne had watched as her best friend was sent to St. Mungo's. With the exception of a short scribbled, "Still Alive" from one of the Weasley twins, she hadn't heard anything else on how Katie was doing.

So day after day Leanne would blame herself, she should have insisted on going to the Loo with Katie; she shouldn't have grabbed for the package. Leanne didn't know what she would do if Katie didn't survive, mostly because it would be her fault if she didn't. No one seemed to correct Leanne, except for Hermione Granger who had seen the incident as well, because it seemed the whole school thought that Leanne had cursed Katie.

At first Leanne tried to sleep, but her dreams were full of imagines of Katie screaming and raising into the air. Now, Leanne just didn't sleep. What was the point if she would just wake up over and over after watching the scene over and over? So at night, Leanne would sit in the Common Room and worry about Katie.

Leanne looked back down at the note in her hands. Sighing she opened it up and read.

_Leanne,_

_How are things back at Hogwarts? Miss me much? The shop is doing wonderful these days, George and I are actually looking into buying a branch in Hogsmeade. But I'm sure you don't really want to know about that right now do you? In fact how much am I bugging you by not telling you what you want to know? Well, I'll just get to it then shall I._

_Katie woke up this afternoon! Her and George are actually sitting here right now talking about cheese. She's extremely weak but she told me to write you and tell you not to blame herself, that she doesn't remember anything other then leaving your table and heading to the loo. She's certain that you didn't do anything and that you're blaming yourself._

_We don't know when she'll be released yet, but Katie wants me to find a way to get you over to St. Mungo's so you can visit. Therefore early Saturday morning I want you waiting in the Common Room. I'll come by and get you, so don't over sleep! _

_Fred_

_P.S. GET SOME BLOODY SLEEP! And if anyone is stupid enough to believe that you would curse Katie, send me a name and I'll take care of it._

Leanne couldn't stop smiling when she was done reading Fred's letter. Katie was alive and all right. Not only that in three days she was going to be able to go and visit her. Leanne headed back up to her dorm room, and for the first time in many nights, she fell sound asleep without any nightmares.


	2. Locket Ginny

**Locket – Ginny Weasley**

Ginny sat beside the Christmas tree as she opened the present from Fred and George. She carefully pulled off the small box and gasped. Carefully, Ginny pulled the silver locket out and held it up.

"Thanks Fred and George." Ginny exclaimed.

"So you like it?" George asked.

Ginny nodded, "I love it."

Fred grinned as well, "Just don't get to mad at us when you open it."

"Fred! George! What have you done to that necklace?" Molly shouted from the couch.

"Nothing Mum, we just took the liberty of putting pictures in it." George exclaimed.

Ginny slowly opened the locket, and tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the picture of Harry on one side and herself in the other. Fred came up next to Ginny and placed a arm around her shoulder. "We knew you still liked him and were worried so now you can have him with you all the time."

"Thanks Fred. Thanks George." Ginny mumbled, wondering for the first time how Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing this Christmas.

* * *

Ginny sat in her bedroom before the funeral, tears all ready forming in her eyes as she thought about what was to happen in a couple of hours. How could Fred be gone? She never thought one of her brothers would die, how could they. All her life, Ginny had looked up to her brothers, and now…

Carefully, Ginny removed the pictures of herself and Harry from her locket. She then placed the two small pictures that were on the bed next to her and placed it in her locket. When she was finished, Ginny placed the locket back around her neck.

"…_now you can have him with you all the time." _Fred's words came back to her just then and Ginny couldn't help but smile a little. Those words had comforted her during the time of not knowing where Harry was, but now they rang true even more. Ginny opened the locket and stared down at it around her neck, smiling up at her was Fred and instead of feeling a wave of sadness she was happy. Now Fred would be with her all the time.


	3. American Dean

**American – Dean Thomas**

For the past two weeks, Dean had been meeting in Muggle neighborhoods with Seamus to come up with a plan to keep Dean and his family safe. Dean was refusing to go and prove his family tree, not that he could do that anyways since he didn't know who his father was. So instead, Dean was making plans to go on the run.

The plan was for Dean to travel to America and stay there until the war had been won. He had a Muggle passport and enough in savings (along with Seamus' savings) to buy the plane ticket and to survive a few days until he could find a job. The war hadn't reached America yet, so the plan seemed perfect.

He had told his Mum he would be going to stay at Seamus' house the last two weeks of the summer holidays, and all though his Mum suspected Dean wasn't telling her everything she had agreed to this. In the mean time, Dean had written his Mum a letter explaining everything that was going on and Seamus was going to owl it over to her once Dean was on the airplane.

There was only one thing Dean didn't like about this plan, and it was the fact that he would not be able to join Harry when the Final Battle happened. Dean knew there would be one last battle, and Dean wanted to be there to help protect the world he had grown to love. But with him pretending to be an immigrant Englishman trying to become an American, Dean would not be able to make it back for that Battle.

He had debated over it for the past two days; Seamus was trying desperately to convince Dean that the best plan was for him to go to America and to come home when it was all over with. But that nagging feeling that he needed to stay in England, to help in the fight all that he could wouldn't leave Dean.

So, the night that Dean was suppose to leave he could be found sitting on his bed staring at the packed suitcase in the corner. After much debate with himself, Dean went to his desk and wrote two letters. When he was finished he looked them over, the first was short and just telling Seamus that he wasn't going to leave the country. The second was one for Seamus to send to his Mum the day before school started, explaining everything.

Dean tied the letters to the leg of his owl and watched as it flew into the night. He then found a backpack under his bed and went downstairs and raided the kitchen of any food he could fit in the bag. Once he was finished, he added a couple of changes of clothes, a map of England he found in the study and placed his wand in his back pocket.

With one last look at his home, Dean disappeared into the night. Sure, going to America probably was the wiser choice, but Dean wanted to fight and he planned on being in England waiting for word that the final battle had begun.

As Dean made his way down the streets, he didn't know where he was going or for how long he would have to stay in hiding. In fact there were only three things that Dean was certain about, that Harry would make a final stand; Harry would win this war; and that Dean would be right there when it happened.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! In case you were wondering, I'm going to be doing all 100 prompts. **


	4. Object Susan

**A/N So this one is just a silly, random one. Review please**

**Object – Susan Bones**

Susan was lying on her bed, a Charms book opened in front of her, as she tried to study for the upcoming test. Hannah and Sally-Ann were sitting on Sally-Ann's bed, flipping through the latest _Teen Witch_ magazine, giggling over the various articles. Eloise was sitting in front of the mirror in their dorm room, looking at her face in different directions; most likely trying to figure out a new way to try and get rid of her acne. That left Megan, sitting crossed leg on her bed and humming.

"Would you stop that Megan?" Susan stated irritably, "I'm trying to study."

Sally-Ann rolled her eyes, "Susan it's Friday night, we have the whole weekend to study."

"What's that you're humming?" Eloise asked, turning away from the mirror.

"I've Got You Babe." Megan stated.

"And now it's stuck in my head." Susan stated as she slammed her book closed. "No point in studying now when all I can think is 'Babe. I got you babe.'"

Sally-Ann had first started singing the song in the dormitory during the girls first year at Hogwarts. Now in their sixth year, all the girls knew the song by heart, and all blamed it on Sally-Ann.

Megan stood up from the bed and grabbed the closest object to her, a hair brush and started to sing out loud. "They say were young and we don't know…"

At that point Eloise grabbed the closest object to her and joined Megan in singing, much to the annoyance of Susan. "Would you guys not do this please?" Susan shouted, "I need to study for my Charms test, and unlike you lot I NEED to study."

Her pleading went unheard though as Hannah and Sally-Ann rolled up the copies of their magazines and joined in with the other two girls. The four of them, sang at the top of their lungs as Susan tried desperately to get out of the dorm room.

"I need to study!" Susan shouted again.

"And when I'm sad, you're a clown…" The four girls sang into their different objects as they stood blocking the dorm room door.

Susan sighed, there was only one thing she could do at this point. Walking over to her night stand she grabbed a random object. Holding the body spray bottle up to her mouth, Susan joined in with the other girls. The rest of the night, Susan forgot about her studies and her worries and instead had a blast with her friends as they used their different objects as microphones.

* * *


	5. Wand Seamus

**Wand – Seamus**

Seamus stood by the secret entrance, along with Dean and Luna, as they waited for the inevitable. Seamus and Luna had their wands drawn and pointed at the entrance, while Dean held back a little bit. Seamus still couldn't believe Dean had come to the battle without a wand. What was he expecting to do, throw textbooks at the Deatheaters until he got a wand?

All though Seamus was over joyed to see his best friend, he still thought that Dean would have been better off waiting in America until the war was over. Especially now that it was time to fight, and Dean was basically a sitting duck without a wand, and it would be up to Seamus and Luna to make sure that nothing happened to Dean until they were able to get him a new wand.

Seamus shook his head as he watched Dean and Luna exchange a glance. That was another thing, when did Dean start liking Loony? Okay, they weren't exactly mean to her, but they didn't go out of their way to be nice either. And it wasn't like they had been the only ones to make jokes at Nargles or one of Luna's other…

Seamus was brought out of his thoughts by a noise coming from the other side of the wall. He raised his wand higher, preparing to send a jinx as soon as the wall opened. Without turning around Seamus whispered, "Dean, go hide and we'll bring you a wand as soon as we get you one."

"I've spent the better part of a year in hiding; I'm not going to hide anymore." Dean whispered back.

"This is mental!" Seamus whispered back, "I'm not about to watch you be killed because you were mental enough to come without a wand."

"I think Dean will get a wand sooner then we might think." Luna stated.

Just then, the wall started to shake, and a masked Deatheater appeared. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Dean shouted and the unsuspecting Deatheater fell to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, Seamus, Luna and Dean were dodging spells as they were sent from behind the secret wall. "Dean, would you run all ready?" Seamus shouted as he sent a curse flying back into the wall.

"_Expluso!" _Luna shouted, "I do hope I didn't hurt anyone to badly…"

"Bloody hell, this is a war Luna!" Seamus shouted in between casting his own spells. "Let's hope you did hurt one of them."

"Seamus, just fight would you and leave Luna alone." Dean stated.

"This from the guy without a wand…" Seamus started but was interrupted due to the need to dodge another curse.

Another Deatheater appeared from behind the wall, followed by an assortment of curses. Seamus, Luna and Dean all dived out of the way, allowing another Deatheater to appear before Seamus and Luna were able to regain their bearings.

The battle went on, and with each curse sent Seamus became more worried about Dean. There was a loud crashing noise from behind Seamus, but he was unable to investigate it since the Deatheater he was fighting sent another curse his way.

As Seamus dodged the curse, he heard a shout from behind him. "_Reducto!"_

Seamus watched as the spell hit the wall behind the Deatheaters and the wall began to shake. Without thinking, Seamus grabbed a hold of Luna's arm and started to run down the corridor behind Dean. In seconds, the wall had fallen on the Deatheaters and the trio turned to watch.

"Dean, I'm begging you. Leave now, before you get killed because you don't have a wand." Seamus pleaded, his eyes not leaving the scene in front of him, causing him to miss the smile that spread across Dean's face.

"Who do you think cast that spell?" Dean asked.

Seamus looked over at his best friend, only to see Dean holding a wand out in front of him. "But…"

"They're actually pretty stupid." Dean stated, "One of them had his back to me, and I ran as fast as I could, knocking him into the wall. Grabbed the bloke's wand in the process."

"Come on mate, you wanted to fight let's go fight." Seamus said grinning.


	6. Baby Sirius

**Baby – Sirius Black**

Sirius walked slowing into the room, gave a greeting and sat down in a chair closest to the door.

"Sirius, aren't you going to come and meet your godson?" Lily asked from the bed, holding the tiny baby in her arms.

Sirius craned his neck, "I can see him from here."

"Padfoot, come over here and hold your godson." James commanded.

Sirius mumbled under his breath, but after a look from James he stood up and made his way towards the bed. He looked down at the bundle in Lily's arms and wrinkled up his nose. "Why'd you have to have him anyway? James isn't ever going to be able to go and do things with me anymore."

James and Lily both ignored Sirius; he'd been asking that same question through out Lily's pregnancy. Sirius though, continued to eye the baby as if he was an enemy.

"Are you going to hold him Sirius?" Lily asked.

Sirius leaned as far away from the baby as possible, and reached one figure out. Very quickly he touched the baby's arm then jumped back a couple of feet. "There, I touch the baby. That should be good enough shouldn't it?"

James started to laugh at his best friend, "Mate, just hold him. It's not so bad."

Sighing, Sirius went back towards the bed and held out his arms. James carefully picked the baby up from Lily, and placed him in Sirius' arms.

Two minutes later Lily shouted, "Breath Sirius! You're going to pass out if you don't."

"Take… baby…" Sirius gasped as James picked the baby up from Sirius. Not having the baby in his arms anymore caused Sirius to breath a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so scared of him?" James teased.

"I'm about 100 times bigger then that thing. One false move and he'll snap in two." Sirius stated as he dashed to the other side of the room. "Can't I just wait until he's older before I have to be around that baby?"


	7. Red James II

**Red – James Sirius Potter**

"Why do you want to marry my daughter?" Oliver Wood asked the young man sitting across from him.

James nervously wiped his palms against his robes, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Because she doesn't have red hair."

As soon as the words left James' mouth, a horrified look came across his face. He couldn't have said it was because he'd never loved anyone the way he loved Kenzie. He could have even said that Kenzie was his world. Really he could have said anything but that, and now James was sure that Oliver was going to kick him out of the Wood's home forever.

Just as James started imagining ways that Oliver would use to torture him, he heard a chuckle followed by laughter. James slowly looked up to see Oliver wiping a tear from his eye as he laughed.

Once Oliver calmed down enough to speak he looked James right in the eye, "James, I asked both my son-in-laws that same question before they married Kenzie's sisters and both of them went into this long winded speech about how much they loved my daughters. In fact it kind of reminded me of some of my pre-game speeches. Well rehearsed, and exactly what I wanted to hear."

James held his breath, he was sure that Oliver would kick him out of the house at any moment. "James." Oliver started again, causing James to look back at Oliver, "Why don't I go get Kenzie and you can ask her to marry you?"

James couldn't believe what he had heard, "But…"

"You thought I would be mad at the red hair comment. James, I've been friends with your Uncle George for years and while we were in school your Uncle Fred as well. All that went through my mind when you said that was Fred telling me over and over how he would never marry a redhead." Oliver chuckled as he patted James on the back.

James just sat there dumbfounded as Oliver stood and left the room. A moment later, James looked up to see Kenzie walking into the room with a confused look on her face as she pulled her dark brown hair up into a pony tail.

"James, why is Da laughing and flooing over to your Uncle George's house?" Kenzie asked as she sat down next to James.

James just groaned, if Oliver was going over to tell his Uncle George what had just happened it would be only a matter of minutes until the entire family heard that James told Oliver Wood that he wanted to marry his daughter because she didn't have red hair.

"Kenzie, I've got something to ask you." James said as he got off the couch and dropped to one knee in front of her.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is in response to my Character Challenge as well as the RL's Fannon Challenge where you were suppose to take a fannon and turn it upside down. I chose to take the fannon "Potter men marry redheads" **


	8. Wall McGonagall

**Wall – Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva was in the Gryffindor Common Room, helping with the restoration of Hogwarts. Everything was just about in place, but she couldn't figure out what was missing. She was certain that Gryffindor Tower was back to its original glory, but as she stared at the wall in between the girls and boys staircases, she couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right about the place.

Of course nothing was right about Gryffindor Tower anymore, in fact that could be said about the entire school. Minerva sat down in one of the arm chairs and stared aimlessly at the wall recalling all that had happened in the school in just one night. How so many brave, young heroes could be killed when she herself had already lived a full life?

Minerva smirked; it was ironic to be thinking about bravery while in the Gryffindor Common Room; but as she thought more about it being brave could no longer be a trait reserved just for Gryffindors.

Brave was playing a double agent even when the side you were fighting for thought you a traitor.

Brave was going against the Ministry and its Muggle-born registration laws.

Brave was rescuing younger students from cruel forms of punishments.

Brave was lying to the very face of evil and telling him that his worst enemy was died, when in fact he was very much alive.

Brave was watching your friends and family members fall in front of your eyes as you continued to fight for a better world.

Brave was attending funeral after funeral for those same friends and family members for a week and half straight.

Minerva sighed as she continued to stare at the wall. So many people from all four houses had shown bravery that night, and while many who had been there and survived would say that the real brave ones, the true heroes were the ones who had lost their lives; she disagreed.

Standing from the arm chair, Minerva crossed the length of the Common Room and stood in front of the blank wall. After muttering a few spells, she stood back and inspected her work.

_Gryffindor House of the Brave and Courageous_

_In honor of those that proved to the world that bravery doesn't come from a Hogwarts House_

Following the inscription, Minerva added all the names of everyone who had fought or died in the war against Voldemort. While no one other then Gryffindors would ever see this, Minerva was satisfied with her work and felt that Gryffindor Tower was complete now that the proof of bravery was written forever on the Common Room wall.


	9. Prefect Freddie

**Prefect – Freddie II**

Freddie walked into the kitchen one morning and took his place at the table. He sleepily reached for the pumpkin juice and poured him a glass.

"Freddie, your Hogwarts letter arrived this morning." Katie stated as she handed the letter to her son.

Freddie took it and opened it, only to have a badge fall out of the folds and onto his lap.

George raised an eyebrow at this, "What are you doing with the Quidditch Captain badge? I thought Oliver's daughter Dolina was only a year oldder then you."

"Dolina should still be Captain, she made it last year and you're right she is a year older then me." Freddie stated as he looked at the badge, "This isn't a Quidditch Captain badge though."

Katie beamed as she realized what it could be, "Freddie made Prefect!"

George had chosen the second before to take a drink of his pumpkin juice, resulting in pumpkin juice spraying across the table. "WHAT?!" He chocked, "Freddie, you have some explaining to do right this minute!"

"See Dad, our Heads choose two Prefects out of the new 5th years and then the school sends them the badge." Freddie responded, "I thought you knew that."

"I meant, what did you do to Neville in order for him to send you the badge?" George accused.

"Nothing Dad, I swear." Freddie defended, "I haven't done anything to Professor Longbottom since first year when I tried to use a Fever Fudge to get out of class."

"I can't believe _my_ son made Prefect…" George stated as he stood up from the table. "I think I'll just go and have a talk with Ginny, maybe she can floo over Neville and I'll get to the bottom of all this."

"George, why is it so hard to believe that Freddie made Prefect all on his own?" Katie questioned.

"Katie, because it's Freddie, we get owls at least twice a week about all the things he's up to at that school." George responded before disappearing into the fireplace.

"May I be excused?" Freddie asked.

"Of course dear." Katie replied.

Freddie left the table and went up to his bedroom. A couple of minutes later, James came barging into his room.

"Freddie, I told you that prank would be brilliant." James exclaimed as he sat in the desk chair. "Uncle George is over at my house demanding that Mum and Dad floo Neville."

Freddie looked up at James from his position on the bed, "James, I didn't get the chance to pull that prank. The fake Prefect badge is sitting on my desk."

James got a confused look on his face as he picked up the fake Prefect badge from the desk, "But…"

Freddie held up the badge that had come in the letter and grinned, "I'm _actually_ a Prefect."

James grinned as well, "This is brilliant! You know how much trouble we can cause with that badge?"

* * *

**A/N I just love the idea of trouble making Freddie making Prefect unlike Fred and George. I hope you liked it as well, leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Squib Lucius

**Squib – Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius sat in his study at Malfoy Manor waiting for word from Draco. It had been three weeks since the birth of his grandson, and yet there had been no sign of magic yet. Narcissa kept reminding him that sometimes it took a couple of months for a new baby to show signs of magic, but Lucius was not patient when it came to important things such as this.

Lucius went to work at writing another letter to his son, suggesting that Draco try and trick the baby into doing magic. He reinforced how imperative it was that the baby showed that he was not a Squib. Lucius then reminded Draco again how important it was that no one besides family knew about the baby until after it showed signs of magic; it was easier to deposit the baby into the Muggle world if fewer people knew about the existence of a Squib.

Once Lucius was finished with his letter, he signed and sealed it and tied it to the leg of his eagle owl. If only Draco would write back this time and reassure him that the baby was not a Squib.

Two hours later Lucius saw his owl flying towards the study window. Once it had landed, Lucius untied the note from the owl's leg and began to read the short note that Draco wrote back. Furious, Lucius crumpled it up and threw it against the wall. He didn't care what Draco said, if in fact that baby turned out to be a Squib Lucius would take all the steps necessary to take it out of the wizarding world and to a Muggle orphanage. Lucius was not going to let a Squib tarnish the Malfoy name; no matter what Draco had to say.

**A/N I am writing characters I have never written before, and it's exciting but I just hope I'm not getting anyone to out of character. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	11. Relative Rose

**Relative – Rose Weasley**

Rose was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends, Gina Thomas and Tabitha Hatfield. They were discussing their upcoming OWLs in between eating their lunches when Freddie and James walked past them, causing Gina and Tabitha to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rose questioned, "All I said was we should probably study for Transfiguration tonight."

"We're not laughing at what you said." Gina commented.

Rose turned around and watched as Freddie and James disappeared out of the Great Hall. She rolled her eyes as she turned back towards her friends, "Don't tell me you two like Freddie and James?"

Neither girl answered, instead they exchanged a look. "Well…" Gina started but Rose cut her off.

"You can't be serious! Freddie? James? What's so attractive about those two?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"You wouldn't understand." Tabitha replied, "Just because they're your relatives and you don't think their attractive…"

"Which is a good thing." Rose commented.

"Doesn't mean that we don't think they're extremely hot." Gina finished as a new wave of giggles came over the two girls.

"Come on, they are arrogant and immature." Rose stated, "And all they do is abuse Freddie's Prefect position."

"They do not, if James hadn't of seen Henry Jones trying to jinx me the other day and then told Freddie about it Henry wouldn't be serving those detentions this week would he?" Gina commented.

Rosie just rolled her eyes again, "They only did that because they like the power that comes with Freddie's position."

"And Freddie helped me out with my Charms homework a couple of weeks ago, in fact he helped all of us with it remember?" Tabitha commented.

"In the process he managed to turn our skin green!" Rose retorted, "All because he wanted to try out one of his Dad's new products."

"Like we said, just because they're your relatives you don't understand." Tabitha commented as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"But… Do you think we have a chance with one of them?" Gina asked.

"You can't be serious." Rose mumbled.

"We are… you know them better then we do… maybe you could put in a good word for us?" Tabitha said.

Rose sighed, "Okay the truth?"

Both girls nodded.

"James refuses to date anyone with red hair, so Tabitha your out. Freddie refuses to date anyone who plays Quidditch so you're out Gina." Rose stated.

"That's okay, I can take Freddie and Gina can have James then." Tabitha stated grinning.

"I refuse to put in a good word for either of you, and that goes for any of my other cousins." Rose added, "If you are blind enough to think that my relatives would make a great boyfriend then you're on your own."

With that Rose stood up from the table and left the Great Hall. She couldn't believe the conversation that she had just had with her friends; but really she blamed her Aunts and Uncles, if they all had just stopped at one kid she wouldn't be related to half of Hogwarts and maybe then she could join in on the conversations when they turned to boys.


	12. Kitchen Hannah

**Kitchen – Hannah Abbot**

Hannah stood in the kitchen of the Leaky Cauldron fuming. She hated picky customers, the ones that thought they knew everything about cooking. If that were true why were they eating out then? Hannah was waiting for the particular customer to arrive in the kitchen so he could explain exactly how to make Shepard's pie to her.

She heard the kitchen doors open but didn't look up. If she did she just might have thrown the knife that was sitting on the cutting board at the person.

"Hannah?" Hannah looked up then and saw Neville Longbottom standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"Neville? You're the one complaining about my Shepard's pie?" Hannah asked confused, the Neville she had known in school wouldn't have said a word.

"Actually…" Neville said and then blushed.

"Well?" Hannah asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well… I saw you here a few weeks ago when you were taking some food out to a table. Tom said you were cooking here and I've been trying to get my courage up to come and talk to you." Neville spoke, "I've liked you since that moment but I couldn't say anything to you, so I figured if I complained about the food enough and demand to speak with you I'd sort of have to."

Hannah was extremely surprised by this sudden change of events, "So… there's nothing wrong with my cooking?"

Neville shook his head, "It's the best I've ever had actually."

Hannah smiled then but neither one said anything. After a few minutes of silence Hannah asked, "Well?"

Neville blushed again, "Well, do you want to go out to eat sometime? With me?"

"I'd love to Neville." Hannah responded.


	13. Veela Teddy

**Veela – Teddy Lupin**

Teddy was confused and he knew there was only one person who could help him out. Normal people probably wouldn't do what he was about to do, but Teddy wasn't normal at least when it came to his "family." He had grown up with the Weasley's as the extended family he never had, so going to talk to Bill Weasley about a problem was just like someone going to talk to one of their Uncles. The thing that made it weird in other people's eyes would probably be the fact that Teddy was going to talk to Bill about Bill's daughter.

Teddy arrived at Shell Cottage, and knocked on the front door. A couple of minutes later, Bill answered the door a look of confusion on his face. "Teddy? I wasn't expecting to see you here until next week when everyone got back from France."

"I'm actually here to see you Uncle Bill." Teddy commented.

"Well, come in then." Bill responded as he held open the door.

Teddy went inside and followed Bill to the sitting room. Once they were settled into chairs Bill asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how do you know if you actually like someone?" Teddy asked.

Bill raised his eyebrow and a grin broke across his face, "Is there a reason you're asking me and not someone else?"

Teddy nodded, "The thing is I think I might like Victoire, but there are loads of blokes that think they like Victoire as well. I was just wondering, how did you know you liked Aunt Fleur and that it wasn't her Veela blood causing you to like her?"

Bill let out a chuckle before answering. "That's easy Teddy. I knew it wasn't her Veela charms working at me when all I could think of was Fleur. I'd think about her when she was around, when she wasn't, pretty much all the time. Do you know anything about a Veela's charm?"

Teddy shook his head, "All I know is that they can get blokes to go head over heels for them whenever they are around."

"Exactly, when a Veela is around a bloke, they will go crazy for them. But as soon as the Veela leaves, the effect is broken. In fact, if you just block the charm out in some way you won't think anything of the Veela." Bill explained. "Let me ask you something, do you only think of Victoire like that when you are around her, or even when she's not around? I'm pretty sure I know the answer I just want to hear you say it."

Teddy blushed, "I think about her all the time, even when she's not around."

Bill chuckled again, "I'd say you really do like my daughter then."

Teddy only nodded, "Thanks Uncle Bill."

Bill laughed, "Considering the circumstances, I think it might be best if you stopped calling me Uncle. Mr. Weasley will do just fine."

Teddy groaned, and he had thought it was a good idea to ask Bill about liking someone with Veela blood.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and alert adds. I hoped you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you thought.**

A


	14. Funeral Molly

**Funeral – Molly Weasley**

All though Molly didn't fight in the first war, she did attend many funerals where a mother was burring one of her children. Molly had always pitied the mother, trying to imagine the pain she most have been going through at the lost of a child. She would try to picture how she would feel if she lost one of her babies when they were in their prime.

Molly had thought she could understand that pain, and her pity would always then turn to an understanding sympathy. By imagining the pain, Molly thought she understood what it was like to go through the greatest pain of all.

As Molly sat in her chair she couldn't help but think how foolish she had been back then. There was no way to imagine the pain she felt as she sat through Fred's funeral. With each word that was said, her heart broke even more. As she watched the casket being lowered, she didn't know how she could live without her heart. It wasn't right, having to burry a son who hadn't even lived a full life.

Then the mothers started to come up to her, giving her the same sympathy Molly had once given. All Molly wanted to do was to scream in anger. How could they know how she felt when they had their babies' right beside them? How could they know what it was like to never see your son again? She wanted to yell and tell them to lock their babies away so there would be no chance of one of them feeling this agonizing pain. The pain caused by having to attend your child's funeral.

**A/N A little angsty, the next couple might be as well since I'm in that sort of mood. Thanks to all the reviewers so far.**


	15. Floor Lee

**Floor – Lee Jordan **

Lee carefully laid the body of the young boy on the floor of the Great Hall. He tried not to notice rather he had known the boy or not; it was better to not know who had fallen just yet he thought. After the battle was over he would find out who had been lost, but right now he needed to keep his mind on the battle and if he found out one of his friends was know lying on the floor of the Great Hall, he didn't think he could continue to fight.

Lee walked out of the Great Hall, not looking at the floor or groups of people as he did so. He had to stay busy, and he had found the best way had been to bring in the injured and dead during this break in the battle. He never looked into their faces; he couldn't bring himself to doing that.

Before he realized it, he was once again outside the castle and kneeling down to pick up another fallen body; this time a girl. He lifted her up over his shoulder without seeing her face and began walking back towards the Great Hall.

Again, he carefully laid the girl's body down on the floor next to the others that had been brought in. He adverted his eyes as he stood to leave, only to catch a sight of red hair. Fear over took Lee at the possibility that the red hair belonged to one of the Weasleys, then without thinking he looked down at the girl he had just laid on the floor.

Lee let out a cry, it couldn't be; he had just carried Alicia inside and had laid her among the fallen. He turned his face again, in the direction that he had seen the red hair only to see George kneeling over someone with tears coming down his face. After a quick glance he had found every Weasley except Fred.

Tears started to streak down Lee's cheeks as he quickly stood up. He needed to get away, but it was too late. He saw every face as he tried to leave the Great Hall, people he had gone to school with, people he had befriended and cared greatly about. He had shared secrets and memories with them, and now…

Lee collapsed on the floor, a sudden wave of pain shooting through his heart. How could he keep fighting when his friends were now lined up on the floor? Lee wiped at his cheeks; that was it though. He needed to keep fighting, not only for a chance at a better world but for them; his friends who had given up everything and were now lying in a line on the floor.


	16. Escape Narcissa

**Escape – Narcissa Malfoy**

She needed to escape the forest. It was the only thing on her mind as the Dark Lord made all his followers wait for Harry Potter with him. She could care less about Harry Potter at the moment; all she wanted to do was go up to the castle and make sure Draco was still alive.

She needed a plan and a quick one if she were going to escape unnoticed and not be punished for it later. But she could think of nothing, nothing that wouldn't cause further problems for her family later on.

Narcissa could feel the gaze of her older sister and she turned to face her. A look of disappointment was across Bellatrix's face, but she didn't understand. Of course she had always boasted that if she had sons of her own she would gladly let them join and fight for the Dark Lord. But Bellatrix had no sons, and Narcissa had never wanted her son to join in this.

She half paid attention to what was going on around her, and then it happened. The Dark Lord sent her to check if the boy was truly dead. As Narcissa approached Harry, she saw the slight rise and fall of his chest and her heart filled with hope. Harry would be her means of escape.


	17. Book Oliver

**Book – Oliver Wood**

Oliver stood in the corner of the Common Room near the girls' staircase waiting for Sophia Taylor to return from her room. He didn't have to wait long, since Sophia appeared after only a couple of minutes.

"Do you have it?" Oliver asked.

Sophia nodded and handed Oliver the book. "Cover's changed and everything."

Oliver took the book and examined the cover. If anyone saw it, they would think it was a copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ which was what Oliver wanted. He would rather die from shame then be caught with this book. Oliver then gave Sophia a hug, "Thanks Sophia. I owe you big for this."

Sophia just shook her head, "I don't see why I have to go through all this trouble just so you can read this. It's not like you're the only guy at Hogwarts that reads the _Tatiana_ series."

"Keep your voice down." Oliver warned as he glanced around the Common Room to make sure no one had heard her, "Besides, this is about a Muggle girl, no one would take me seriously if they found out I read this series."

Sophia just shook her head again, "Come on, all the guys in here except maybe Fred and George read this series, and the only reason Fred and George don't is because they probably can't read to begin with."

"No!" Oliver hissed, "When does the next book come out?"

"In two months." Sophia sighed.

"And you'll…" Oliver started.

"I'll get your copy and change the cover for you." Sophia stated.

Oliver leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Thanks Sophia. I'll see you later."

Oliver took off across the Common Room and settled into one of the arm chairs with his book. Soon he was lost in its pages as the Muggle girl began her junior year of high school.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked this little secret life of Oliver Wood. **


	18. Daughter Ron

**Daughter – Ron Weasley**

"_You're doing great son." Ron exclaimed as he watched his son land his broomstick after his first ride on his own. "Before you know it you'll be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."_

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed in between pushes, "This is YOUR entire fault."

Ron gripped Hermione's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You're doing great honey."

"Don't honey me!" Hermione shouted before going in for another push.

_Ron sat next to his son as they cheered on the Chuddley Cannons. They wore matching orange shirts and waved Cannons banners. The billboard flashed showing the crowd and then a picture of him and his son appeared together._

"I can see the head." The Heeler stated, "In a few moments your baby will be here."

"Can't you just reach up there and pull it out?" Hermione grunted.

"You're doing…" Ron started but was interrupted by a shout.

"Ronald if you tell me I'm doing great one more time I'll…" Hermione stated before letting out another scream.

_Ron was sitting at his desk when his son entered the room wanting advice on girls. He reached into the desk drawer and handed his son a book that was once given to him by Fred and George._

"The head's out, keep pushing." The Heeler announced.

Hermione got a fresh wave of energy and Ron started to bounce with excitement. His son was just about here.

_It was his son's 17__th__ birthday and Ron was presenting him a brand new gold watch. His son…_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the Heeler shouting "Congrats it's a girl."

"What?!" Ron asked, "Are you sure?"

The Heeler let out a chuckle, "I'm sure, just let us clean her up a bit and then you guys can hold your daughter."

Ron's face went white, what was he suppose to do with a daughter?


	19. Brother Lily II

**Brother – Lily Potter II**

"MUM!" Lily shouted as she slammed the front door. "MUM!"

Lily walked through the Sitting Room only to have her Mum run right into her. "There you are." Lily stated.

Ginny had her wand out and was panting, "That was it? Lily, you had me scared half to death."

"Sorry." Lily stated, "Anyway, I want to know why I don't have any sisters, only brothers?"

Ginny grinned a little, "What did James and Albus do this time?"

"Teddy too, don't forget about Teddy. They hexed every guy that even looked my way. It was embarrassing!" Lily exclaimed, "I can't go back to Hogwarts now, not with everyone talking about how my brothers hexed every male down Diagon Alley."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle, "Look on the bright side of things Lily."

"What's that? Teddy and James might not be at Hogwarts any more but Albus is, not that it matters since Teddy and James said if they heard even the slightest rumor that I was dating someone they'd take the first portkey to the school." Lily complained, "And you know they'll do it anyway claiming they had heard something."

"What I meant was at least you only have three brothers to scare away any guy you like." Ginny commented, "Seems to me you have it pretty easy."

Lily looked at her mum confused, "How is that the bright side?"

Ginny chuckled again, "You could have six brothers trying to stop you from dating."

For the first time in Lily's life she was glad she had only three brothers and felt sorry for her Mum.


	20. Alarm Charlie

**Alarm – Charlie**

Charlie was sitting on the floor across from Bill as they played yet another round of Exploding Snap. He caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall and cringe when he saw that it read 2:30 am.

"Bill, I need to get to sleep." Charlie stated.

"Why? Its summer holidays." Bill responded as he looked up from the game. "You don't have to be anywhere do you?"

"No, but my alarm will go off in about 4 hours." Charlie complained.

Bill gave him a questioning look before realizing what Charlie was talking about. "Sucks to be you mate."

"Tell me about it." Charlie mumbled as he climbed the stairs and headed up to bed.

* * *

"CHARLIE!" Six year old Ginny shouted as she jumped up onto Charlie's bed, "ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Charlie rolled over in his sleep, "I am now."

Ginny grinned, "Good, do you want to go play with me until Mum gets up and makes breakfast?"

"Get off of me first Ginny." Charlie mumbled.

Ginny jumped off of Charlie's bed and Charlie sat up, rubbing his eyes. He took a glance at his watch and read 6:46 am. "So what do you want to play little alarm clock?"

"Can you teach me that game you and Bill were playing last night?" Ginny asked.

Charlie smiled, "Sure, let's go downstairs so we don't wake anyone up okay?"

Ginny squealed and ran out of the room, with Charlie following at a slower pace. He may complain to Bill about his alarm clock every day, but Charlie secretly liked the time he was able to spend with his sister while everyone else was asleep.


	21. Token Luna

**Token – Luna**

Luna stood outside the window shop, admiring the bracelet that was on display. Luna had been admiring the bracelet for three days now, and still couldn't believe that no one had bought it yet. If she had the money she would, but with _The Quibbler_ still out of production because of the destruction of her home, she was broke.

Luna carefully touched the glass window and wished that she could go inside the shop, but she had been kicked out yesterday for "scaring away the costumers." Luna really didn't understand that, all she had done was warn a couple of nice looking ladies that there were some Nargles floating above their heads and that they should get rid of them right away.

Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned around quickly to come face to face with Dean Thomas. "Hello Dean." Luna greeted before turning back towards the shop window.

"Hi Luna." Dean answered, "What are you looking at?"

"The bracelet." Luna stated as she pointed out the one that had her attention.

"Why don't you buy it? It's obvious you like it a lot." Dean asked.

Luna sighed, "I don't have the money."

Luna didn't see the look that came across Dean's face or even hear that he would be right back. The next thing she knew the shop lady was taking the bracelet out of the display window. Luna turned to go then, there was no reason to stay when the bracelet was now bought.

"LUNA!" Dean shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

Luna stopped walking and turned around and waited for Dean to catch her. Once he had caught her Dean handed her a package. "For you."

"Thank you Dean." Luna said as she took the package. When she opened it she gasped, it was the bracelet she had been admiring. "You didn't have to buy this for me Dean. I was happy to just have seen it."

Dean grinned as he took the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. "I wanted to, think of it as a token of my friendship for everything you did for me."

Luna gazed at the bracelet and smiled, "Thanks Dean, there's just one thing I should tell you."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"There is a Nargle floating above your head." Luna commented before turning and skipping down Diagon Alley.


	22. Birthday Fred

_A/N This is my story "Wish" from my profile. I had started to write a story about Fred for the Birthday prompt when I realized it was the same as this one, so I have placed "Wish" into this collection._

**Birthday - Fred**

Fred loved sharing everything with George; after all they were each half of a whole. It just seemed natural for them to share. They shared clothes, a flat, a successful business, but there was always one day a year that Fred wished he did not have to share. Every year Fred wanted the day to be just about Fred, and not Fred and George. In fact Fred would be fine with the day being just about George as long as it wasn't about the both of them.

Fred never told anyone about this, especially not George because he did not want to risk hurting his brother's feelings. So every year on his birthday, Fred would wake up before anyone else and pretend that it was just his birthday. When everyone else started to wake up, Fred would hold on to hope that this would be the year his wish would come true and that it would somehow be either just his birthday or just George's birthday.

Every year though his hope would shatter when that first person would say "Happy Birthday Fred and George." They would be given presents made out to both of them. They would share the birthday cake and both would blow out the candles. Fred always thought they should have their own presents, and their own cake because a birthday was not something they should have to share. That was why every year Fred would wish for his own birthday.

Even with a war raging, the morning of his twentieth birthday Fred was wide awake, lying on his bed and hoping this would be the year his wish would come true. This would be the year George and he wouldn't have to share a birthday. After about an hour of lying on his bed wishing, the first rays of the morning light began to shine through his bedroom window.

Fred got up out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. Once in the tiny kitchen, Fred pulled two frying pans out of the cupboard and a carton of eggs and some slices of bacon from the refrigerator. After casting a couple of spells, the eggs were scrambling themselves in one pan, while the bacon was sizzling in another.

"That smells good." George stated as he walked into the kitchen. George pulled the pitcher of juice from the refrigerator and poured two glasses, as Fred dished up the eggs and bacon onto plates. As they sat at the breakfast bar eating George added, "Happy Birthday Fred."

Fred grinned, "Happy Birthday George." That would be the only time all day that a birthday greeting would be given that wasn't addressed to both the twins. As Fred continued to eat his eggs and bacon, he thought maybe just maybe this would be the year.

"Mum wrote last night to remind us to be at the Burrow at 5pm." George said as he chewed on a strip of bacon. "You were already asleep when the owl arrived."

Fred took a gulp of juice from his glass, and then asked, "She isn't planning on throwing us a party is she?"

George nodded, "Bill and Fleur will be there and so will Charlie. I think maybe a couple of Order members but everyone else is either busy with the war, in hiding or at school."

Fred shook his head as his hope slowing slipped away from him. After breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared and washed, Fred and George got ready for work then headed down stairs to open up the shop. Most their business these days were through mail order and so Fred went in the back to work on those while George stayed in front to take care of any customers that might come in.

The day went by quickly and before Fred knew it George was calling into the back room that it was time to go to the Burrow. Fred put the finishing touches on one last order, and then headed up to the flat to floo over to the Burrow. "Ready?" George asked as Fred entered the flat.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Fred said as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "After you."

George threw down the powder and in seconds he had disappeared into the flames. Fred followed, and as he came out of the Burrow's fireplace he found himself in a bone crushing hug. Next to him was George, equally being squeezed to death by their mother. "Fred! George! I'm so glad you two made it okay. You'relooking a little peaky have you two been eating at all? By the way Happy Birthday Fred and George." Molly was saying.

"Get off Mum, I'm fine." Fred mumbled.

Molly held on a couple of more minutes before letting go. "Everyone is in the kitchen, dinner is almost ready, and why don't you two go in and join everyone?"

Fred and George just shrugged as they followed Molly into the kitchen. Off to one side was a small pile of presents, and sitting in the middle of the table was a gigantic magenta cake with the words "Happy Birthday Fred and George" written in yellow frosting. Fred and George both took their seats around the table and Fred was soon caught up in a conversation with Charlie about Potterwatch.

After the delicious meal that Molly had prepared was gone and the dishes had been cleared, Molly levitated the presents over to the table. Fred opened the three presents made out to just him while George opened the three presents made out to just George, then they took turns to open the twenty-five presents that were made out to the both of them. Then Molly lit the candles and after a chorus of "Happy Birthday Fred and George", the twins blew out the candles together.

Later that night as everyone started to leave and Fred was waiting for his turn to use the floo, he thought as he always did that maybe next year would be the year he wouldn't have to share his birthday with George. Fred smiled as he thought to himself while taking a hand full of floo powder, yes next year would be the year his wish would come true. Maybe, just maybe, next year would somehow be the year it would be just his birthday, or just George's. As Fred threw the floo powder and stepped into the green flames, he knew deep down that he would always have to share his birthday with George, but it didn't stop him from wishing that he wouldn't have to.

* * *

**A/N If you've read this before I hope you enjoyed it again. Sorry about doing this but no matter what I tried to do with this prompt it just kept coming out as Fred's last birthday. **


	23. Curtain Alicia

**Curtain – Alicia**

"Alicia! Angelina" Oliver shouted as he entered the girls' dorm room.

"What the hell?" Alicia mumbled as she rolled over in her sleep. Was she dreaming that Oliver was shouting for them? Before she had time to figure it out though, she heard the curtains that surrounded her bed rip open.

"Get up; we have practice in ten minutes." Oliver stated.

Alicia opened her eyes, "How the did you get in here?"

Oliver grinned, "McGonagall told me the spell that would let me get up here so I can get you girls for practices. Now hurry up, there's only nine minutes left."

"It's bloody five in the morning." Alicia stated as she grabbed a hold of her curtains, "I'm going back to sleep."

Alicia pulled the curtains closed, only to have them ripped open again, "If you want to stay on the team you better be at practice."

Alicia groaned, what happened to the normal Oliver that she had met during her first year? Even the Oliver from her second and third years was better then this monster, "Why are we having practice so bloody early in the morning."

"Because it's our last chance at winning the Cup before I leave. We should have had it the past few years but because of Harry…" Oliver stated but was cut off.

"Oliver, we talked about this, it wasn't Harry's fault." Alicia warned as she thought about closing her curtains again.

"Fine, but get up! I'll see you on the pitch." Oliver responded as he moved on to Angelina's bed.

Alicia groaned, but got out of bed and closed the curtains. If next years captain is as bad as Oliver she just might quit the team just so she could get some decent sleep.


	24. Magic Dudley

**Magic – Dudley Dursley**

It was a hot summer day, and Dudley was standing beside the grill in his backyard cooking hamburgers. There were squeals of laughter as he grandchildren ran around the backyard playing a game of tag. He could hear the voices of his wife, daughter and daughter-in-law coming from inside the kitchen as they prepared the potato salad and other sides. His son and son-in-law were standing with him as they told Dudley about their jobs and the things the kids had been doing.

Dudley was half listening to his son-in-law Richard as he told of the latest antics of his oldest son, Paul. Dudley almost dropped the patty he was flipping over when he caught the last words, "It was almost like magic really."

"Dad, you okay?" Harold asked his father.

"Quite okay son." Dudley mumbled, "What was that you were saying though Richard?"

"Well, Paul was in his room playing with some toys and he kept coming and asking me to get his remote control truck off the top shelf. You know the shelves that run across the wall that his dresser is against, well I told him I would get it for him when I was finished reading the paper but Paul apparently wasn't satisfied by that." Richard repeated before taking a drink from his can, "Next thing I know I hear these squeals coming from his room and I go in to investigate. Paul is perched on the top shelve with his truck in his hands. I spent two hours trying to figure out how he could have gotten up there but couldn't figure it out; it was almost like it was magic."

Dudley gripped the spatula tighter, it couldn't be could it. One of his grandchildren showing signs of magic. This wasn't the first time that Paul had done something strange like that, but it was happening more often now.

"How old is Paul these days?" Dudley asked.

"He'll be eleven next week." Richard stated, "On July 14th."

Dudley couldn't help but grin, if Paul really did have magic in him they'd find out soon enough if one of those mysterious letters appeared.


	25. Defeated Bill

**Defeated – Bill Weasley**

"Daddy!" Victoire screamed as she ran into the home office that Bill was working in, "Daddy, it's not fair."

Bill sat his work down and turned to his nine year old daughter, "What's not fair?"

"Uncle George is trying to trick me." Victoire said, "He gave me two pictures and told me if I could tell him who the picture was of I could have anything from his shop that I wanted."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "And how is that tricking you Victoire?"

"He gave me two pictures of himself." Victoire huffed.

Bill held back a chuckle, "Were they recent pictures?"

Victoire shook her head, "No, they were from when he was at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure one of them wasn't a picture of Uncle Fred?" Bill asked, "Remember Uncle Fred looks just like Uncle George."

"I know that Daddy." Victoire stated, "It was two pictures of Uncle George I know it but Uncle George keeps asking if I'm sure and I am sure, he just doesn't want to give me something free from his shop. Will you come outside and prove that I am right so Uncle George has to give me something from the shop."

Bill agreed and followed his daughter out to the backyard where George was sitting with the other children. Victoire ran right up to George and crossing her arms said, "Daddy is going to prove that I'm right and that it is two pictures of you."

George started to laugh as he looked over at Bill, "Oh he is, is he; maybe I should let you know that your Dad couldn't ever tell us apart."

"Just give me the pictures George." Bill stated as he held out his hand.

George shrugged and handed the pictures over to Bill. Bill held both pictures up next to each other and began to study them.

"_I'm sorry Mum." Bill chocked in between sobs. "I just turned my back for a moment to get the towel and now I don't know which one is Fred and which is George."_

_There were squeals of laughter coming from the tub as the twins sat face to face splashing water at each other. _

"_It's okay Bill." Molly reassured her son, "We'll figure out which one is which."_

"_How?" Bill cried._

_Molly thought for a moment then summoned a cookie and a piece of toast from the kitchen. "Here, offer these to the twins. Fred likes cookies and George likes toast."_

_Bill did as he was told, and each twin grabbed one of the offered treats. Bill grinned, "He's Fred!" Bill shouted as he pointed to the baby with his back to the edge of the tub as he took a bite of the cookie._

_Bill's face dropped again though as the babies traded treats and began chewing on the new treats, "I think Fred is the one facing us." Molly stated, "You did a great job Bill."_

_Molly left the bathroom and Bill turned his attention back to the babies in the bathtub. "Just so you two know this is the first time anyone has defeated me in anything."_

"Well Daddy, am I right?" Victoire asked after Bill had been looking at the pictures for a good ten minutes.

Bill looked up, "There isn't any way to offer the pictures a cookie and toast is there?"

George started to laugh again, "Nope, don't think there is Bill. Ready to admit to your children that you've been defeated…again?"

Bill sighed and knelt down next to his daughter, "I'm sorry Victoire, I don't know if you're right or not."

"But they are your brothers Daddy." Victoire stated, "You have to be able to tell."

Bill shook his head, "Honestly, I think Ginny was the only one who could tell them apart."

George came up on the other side of Victoire then, "But now we can add Victoire to the list, you're right Victoire those are both of me. I'm such a handsome bloke right Victoire?"

Victoire nodded before jumping up in excitement, "I won! I won!"

George and Bill headed back to the house as Victoire continued her chant. "Seems like we've defeated you again Bill."

"Oh bugger off." Bill mumbled as he sped up to go back to his work.

* * *

**A/N So I am a quarter of the way finished with my fic since I'm doing all 100 prompts. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. I hoped you liked this and if you want to leave a review on the way out do so :)**


	26. Homemade Katie

**Homemade – Katie Bell**

_Katie,_

_How surprised are you that I was able to get this to you? I'd tell you how I did it but it involved a series of blackmail and since I don't want to be able to hold all that against me when you are able to come out of hiding I'm not going to tell you. But just know I couldn't stand the idea of you having to spend Christmas alone where ever you are, and I know how important the holiday is to you. I hope you like the gift; it's kind of hard to find something these days but don't worry it's not something from the shop. (I did think about it though… kidding) _

_Merry Christmas Katie _

_George_

Katie sat in the dimly lit room reading the letter over and over. George had been right; she wasn't expecting anything from anyone so it had been quite a shock when the package had arrived.

Katie thought back on all that had happen the past couple of months; the Death Eaters showing up at her house because her father was a Muggle and her mother, older sister Stephanie and she were helping the Order when they could. Showing up at Fred and George's flat late at night because her mother made Stephanie and her leave and she didn't know where else to go; getting her younger sister out of Hogwarts and then going into hiding without knowing where her parents or sisters where in case one of them were caught.

In fact, only Professor McGonagall knew where she was hiding and she found it hard to believe that George blackmailed McGonagall in order to get a Christmas package to her. Katie looked at the package sitting next to her though and couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

She slowly opened the package, and pulled out several meat pies and an assortment of sweets. Katie set them aside and pulled out a wrapped gift. She slowly unwrapped it and pulled out a light pink jumper. Katie let out a gasp as she unfolded it and noticed the picture of a Christmas bell on the front. There was a note pinned to the jumper and Katie carefully took it off.

_Now you have your own Weasley jumper. _

Katie let the tears slide down her cheek without wiping them away. All those years at Hogwarts when she use to tease George about his jumper, and he would stick up for the homemade gift from his Mum; then in later years when she use to wear the latest one because she was cold and had forgotten a jacket.

Katie held the jumper up to her face and breathed in deeply, she would forever be grateful to Mrs. Weasley for knitting it for her and to George for making sure she had something to open on Christmas.


	27. Shock James

**Shock – James**

James stood perfectly still, this couldn't be happening. But he knew he wasn't dreaming because when this moment happened in his dreams it was always immediately followed by snogging, and there was definitely no snogging going on at the moment. In fact there wasn't anything going on except for James standing perfectly still.

In the months that followed (or years in Sirius' case) they would all tease him about this, but James always stated he knew exactly what happened, even if it did seem like it was happening from far away.

James knew that at some point of him standing perfectly still, Lily asked if he was okay and then disappeared for a while only to come back with Sirius, Remus and Peter. James remembered hearing laughing from Remus and Sirius shouting at Lily for cursing him. He remembers Peter asking Remus why he was laughing and Lily shouting she hadn't cursed him.

James stayed perfectly still through it all, through Sirius and Lily fighting and Remus explaining to Peter what Remus thought had happened, only to have Lily confirm it. Then Sirius saying that it wasn't funny for Lily to be joking around about things like that, only to have Lily start shouting at Sirius again.

It took Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter two hours to get James out of his shocked state. Once he was out of it James grinned from ear to ear and looking right at Lily asked, "Did you really say yes?"


	28. Work George

**Work – George Weasley**

All along Diagon Alley, George could hear the sounds of the other shop owners returning and getting their businesses readying to open up to the public. George though just stood in front of his boarded up shop for what seemed like hours. Staring at the boards, George knew what he had to do, needed to do; he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Once George removed that first board it would make it real and George wanted a few more seconds of denial.

A strange Muggle tool was shoved into George's face; bringing him out of his trance. Wondering who it was, after all he had told his family this was something he needed to do on his own, he turned to his left to find Ron standing beside him.

"It's a Muggle tool, Dad said it's called a crowbar. He thought we might be able to use it to get the boards off." Ron told George.

George took the tool from Ron and nodded. He really wasn't surprised to see Ron standing beside him, even though he had threaten his family with every hex he knew if they showed up. George really wasn't irritated at all with Ron being there though, after all it was Ron and George was pretty sure no threat would have kept him away.

George took a deep breath and walked determinedly up to the board covering the main display window. Placing the crowbar between the wall and board, George pried the board, causing it to splinter and break.

"Seems to work." George commented as he picked up the broken section of board.

Ron nodded, "He sent another one as well, should I start on the door?"

George nodded and for the next couple of hours the brothers pried the board off the shop the Muggle way. When the last piece of board was free they stood back and admired their work.

"It's going to be okay, right George?" Ron asked.

George nodded, "Everything's going to be okay Ron. Let's get to work on the inside now."

As George followed Ron inside the shop they both knew that they weren't just talking about the shop. George got to work straightening shelves and Ron started to sort the merchandise into what could be saved and what couldn't, George knew that it would be okay, because that's what Fred would have wanted.


	29. Table Terry

**Table – Terry Boot**

Terry sat on his bed in his dorm room as Natalie Taylor, the only other Ravenclaw 7th year, fiddled with the dials of the radio. Terry had his wand pointed at the door in case someone tried to come in; after all radios were now banned in every house besides Slytherin since some Gryffindors were caught listening to _Potterwatch_ by the Death Eater teachers.

"Hurry up Natalie." Terry hissed, "It's almost time for dinner, besides we've had that thing out way to long as is."

"I'm hurrying Terry." Natalie hissed back, "Let me check one more station then we'll go down and lead all the others to dinner alright."

Terry nodded, but kept his eyes on the door. Ever since the first day back, the 7th years had taken it upon themselves to protect the younger students in Ravenclaw house, and that included walking to and from meals as a house. Terry smiled as he remembered the first month back; the Ravenclaws had almost seemed intimidating as they made their way around the castle as a House. Terry shook his head though, that was then.

"I think I've found something." Natalie stated as she turned the volume up to barely louder then a whisper and pointed her wand at the door as well.

"…_Gringotts was broken into and robbed by no other then Harry Potter. The supposed Chosen One was caught in the act of robbing one of the oldest wizarding families' vaults. Potter escaped capture by steeling a security dragon and flying it out of the bank. It is unknown how much gold was taken, and rather anyone was killed in the attempt to stop the famous thief. Anyone with infor…"_

Terry reached over and turned the radio off then. "What do you think Potter took?"

Natalie only shrugged as she picked up the radio and began to place it back in its hiding place. "You don't think he really took gold though?"

Terry shook his head, "It had to of been about You-Know-Who. After all that was the Death Eaters Network, if they want information for where he is then it has to be about him doesn't it?"

Natalie nodded, "_Potterwatch_ is on in a couple of more days, I'm sure they'll tell us what really happened."

"Let's go get the others, if we don't leave now those cows will know we're up to something." Terry told Natalie. Together they left the boys' dorm room and headed down to the Common Room to escort the Ravenclaws to dinner.

* * *

"Where's your precious Potter now?" Amycus Carrow sneered as he tortured the 4th year Gryffindor, Connor O'Brien, in front of the Great Hall.

Terry sat and watched as he tried to eat his dinner. Apparently Natalie and he were not the only ones to scan a radio before dinner, since the 4th year boy had been caught whispering about the escape to a friend.

The boys screams could be heard through out the Great Hall and Terry didn't know how much more of it he could take. Terry had talked to Connor on a few occasions, mostly the boy had searched Terry out since the 4th year was now the oldest in Gryffindor. Not that it was so surprising Terry thought, the Gryffindors were the most targeted house all year, and now the majority of them were in hiding.

Another scream filled the air and Terry couldn't take it any longer. He started to form a plan in his head, but didn't get further then drawing the attention away from the boy before another scream filled the air.

"Watch out for them." Terry whispered as silently as he could into Natalie's ear, but Natalie heard him since she gave a nod.

Before Terry even knew what he was doing he jumped onto the Ravenclaw table and drew his wand.

"All your talk about how powerful the Death Eaters are compared to Harry Potter is a lie!" Terry shouted, though his voice was trembling.

All eyes turned to Terry, including Amycus' which gave the Gryffindor the chance he needed to run from the Great Hall. Terry wanted to give Connor time to make it to safety so he started to march up and down the Ravenclaw table.

"That's right; your lot can't even stop a break in to Gringotts!" Terry shouted, "You've spent the entire year looking for him, and there he is right in front of you at Gringotts and you can't even capture him!"

Amycus and Alecto pointed their wands towards Terry, but Terry continued as he now made his way down to the end of the table closest to the door.

"Flew away on one of the security dragons didn't he? How hard is it to stop one of them? Harry made his way past one during his 4th year at school and a bunch of over aged rejects can't even stop a security dragon. Those are the tamest ones of all!" Terry continued to shout.

Terry dodged a couple of spells that were sent his way until he reached the end of the table. "LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!" Terry shouted before jumping off the table and running as fast as he could.

He could hear the cheers from the Great Hall, but Terry didn't pay them any attention. He had to make it to the Room of Requirement and he had to make it fast, before the Carrows caught up to him and knew where he was going.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews so far, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


End file.
